


Yesterday

by luigelaul



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luigelaul/pseuds/luigelaul





	Yesterday

Yesterday,  
All my troubles seemed so far away  
Now it looks as though one's here to stay  
Oh, I believe in yesterday

Suddenly,  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
I look like an ugly baby.  
Oh, yesterday left suddenly

Why he had to live,  
I don't know,  
And neither do they

Snape heard something wrong  
Now I long for  
Yesterday

Yesterday,  
Death was such an easy game to play  
Now I need a place to hide away  
Oh, I believe in yesterday


End file.
